Bodyguard? Bodyguard!
by peblish
Summary: Saat Baekhyun si Nona Judes terpaksa dikawal oleh Chanyeol si Pemuda Lugu. / EXO. a CHANBAEK - BAEKYEOL fanfiction! / slight! KaiBaek - BaekKai
1. Chapter 1

peblish

presents

a chanbaek fanfict

.

_Bodyguard? Bodyguard!_

.

cast :

- baekhyun!girl

- chanyeol

- other casts

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir."

"Kau menabrak tiga orang pejalan kaki, satu mobil dan dua sepeda dalam satu minggu ini dengan mobil barumu itu. Kau juga kehilangan kartu kredit berisi 800 ribu won dan sebuah dompet berisi 50 ribu won."

"Kau ini.. Sudah 15 tahun, tapi masih saja ceroboh seperti anak kecil. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Kalau saja aku ini bukan orang kayaㅡuntuk membayar semua denda-denda dari perbuatanmu itu, mungkin saat ini kau sudah dijebloskan ke penjara." Ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Kurasa sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai, kan?" Ucapku enteng sambil beranjak dari ruang tamu yang kurasa semakin 'panas' itu.

Brak! Namja tua itu menggebrak meja ruang tamu yang ada di depannya, membuatku bungkam dan kembali terduduk di hadapannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat penyesalan sedikitpun dari dirimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan keras.

"Apa menurutmu perbuatanmu itu perbuatan yang benar?!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Balasku ketus.

.

.

.

"Kalau begini caranya, aku harus carikan kau seorang pengawal."

.

"Pe.. Pengawal?!" Jeritku tertahan, sontak mendongak ke hadapannya. "Apa kau gila?! Memangnya aku buronan apa pakai pengawal segala?! Aku tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dengan Kai? Masa aku juga harus dikawal?! Itu memalukan, tau!"

"Ya. Pengawal. Pengawal yang bisa menjagamu, mengawasimu, dan mengantarmu kemana-mana. Yeoja ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan sepertimu memang butuh seorang pengawal!" Balasnya. "Dan... Apa tadi katamu? Kai?" Namja tua itu memicingkan kedua matanya menatapku tajam. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan pacarmu yang tidak tahu sopan-santun itu?" Lanjutnya dengan nada memuakkan.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak ceroboh! Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan! Oke, aku janji aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Yang jelas aku tidak mau dikawal-kawal!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Namja tua itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memutus percakapan seenaknya sendiri. Meninggalkanku merutuki diriku sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Dan... Satu lagi." Namja tua itu berbalik, kembali memandangku. "Untuk sementara aku akan memblokir semua kartu kreditmu. Kau tahu, kau sudah menghabiskan 600 ribu won dalam 1 hari hanya untuk belanja barang-barang tidak penting!"

Aku melotot kaget dan kesal. _What_?!

* * *

"Nona.."

"..."

"Nona, ayo bangun..."

"...Enghhh~" Aku menggeliat, kemudian mencoba tidur kembali.

"Nona Baekhyun, bangunlah, sudah jam setengah 7. Nona sekolah kan, hari ini?"

"Emh..." Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Mendapati.. Euh, siapa ya dia namanya? Ah, saking banyaknya pelayan di rumahku aku sampai lupa siapa saja namanya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum kepadaku. "Saya sudah siapkan air hangat untuk Nona mandi di bath-tub. Nona harus segera mandi dan pergi ke sekolah."

Aku kembali menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal yang sedang kupeluk erat-erat itu. "Iya, iya. Sudah, keluar sana." Usirku setengah sadar dari tidurku.

"Baik, Nona."

Blam.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, membuat rambut panjangku yang kusut itu semakin kusut. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke jam beker pink di nakas. Pukul setengah 7 lewat 5 menit.

Aku meregangkan kedua tanganku kemudian menguap panjang. Sial. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan rencana bodoh namja tua itu.

Drrrt drrrt! Ponsel yang kuletakkan di samping bantal bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Aku segera meraih ponselku kemudian membuka pesan itu. Wuah~ dari Kai!

.

Cagi, hari ini kita berangkat bersama, kan? Aku jemput jam 7, ya. Sampai nanti! :*

.

Aku tersenyum memandang pesan manis di pagi hari itu. Dengan cepat aku segera membalas pesannya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku menguncir rambut panjangku seraya memandangi diriku di depan cermin. Seusai menguncir rambut, aku mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, barulah aku beranjak menuju ke bath-tub dan mencelupkan tanganku ke dalamnya.

"AAAH!" Jeritku kemudian segera menarik tanganku yang nyaris melepuh itu. Sial! Panas sekali! "PEEEEELAAAAYAAAAAN!" Teriakku kesal sambil mengentak-ngentakkan kakiku.

"I-iya, Nona? Ada apa?" Seorang pelayan yang membangunkanku tadi tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut air hangat, hah?!" Bentakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bath-tub itu.

Pelayan itu memeriksa suhu air di bath-tub itu, kemudian membungkuk di hadapanku. "Ma-maaf, Nona! Saya lupa menambahkan air dinginnya. Maaf!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mau membunuhku dengan menyiapkan air sepanas ini, hah?! Apa kerjamu selama ini?!" Bentakku kesal. "Cepat bereskan! Aku bisa terlambat pergi ke sekolah karena kebodohanmu ini!"

"I-iya, Nona!" Dengan takut-takut pelayan itu segera membuka keran air dingin di bath-tub.

Aku mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Aku menuruni tangga sambil mengenakan dasi sekolah dan jam tangan Baby-G pink milikku. Dari tangga, aku melihat ruang makan yang sepi. Hanya ada dua orang pelayan yang sedang menata meja makan dan menyiapkan sarapan. Hm... Rasanya ada yang kurang. Ah, mana namja tua itu? Biasanya pagi-pagi begini ia sudah berkoar seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Baekhyun." Sapa dua orang pelayan di ruang makan itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hmmmm." Balasku seadanya. Aku melirik sepiring roti bakar di meja makan, kemudian mengambil setangkup dan mulai melahapnya. "UHUK!" Aku spontan memuntahkan roti yang ada di mulutku itu begitu merasakan rasa jeruk di lidahku. "Roti apa ini?!" Tanyaku dengan nada membentak.

Dua orang pelayan itu terlihat memucat, kemudian, "I-itu... Roti bakar selai jeruk, Nona.."

BRAK! Aku menggebrak meja makan dengan kesal. "Kalian ini benar-benar bodoh, pura-pura lupa, amnesia, atau bagaimana?! Aku ini benci jeruk dan kalian menghidangkan roti selai jeruk?! Mau meracuniku, hah?!"

"Ma-maaf, Nona..." Kedua pelayan itu menunduk gugup. "Roti untuk Nona masih sedang disiapkan di dapur, dan roti yang ini rencananya akan dibawa Tuan ke kantor, jadi..."

Aku meletakkan gelas airku. "Lalu kenapa tadi kalian diam saja waktu aku mengambil roti ini?!" Bentakku lagi.

"Ha-habisnya... Tadi Nona..."

"Kalian menyalahkan aku?!" Selaku kesal. Uh, kenapa semua orang menjadi mengesalkan seperti ini?

"Bu-bukan begitu, Nona... Ta-tapi..."

Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan kesal kemudian aku segera beranjak dari ruang makan dan memilih untuk menunggui Kai di halaman depan.

Aku mempercepat gerakan berlari kakiku saat aku melihat bayangan seseorang dari balik tirai jendela rumah. Ah~ itu pasti Kai!

GUBRAK! Tiba-tiba saja aku terpeleset saat kakiku menapak tepat satu langkah di balik pintu rumah. "Ah..." Aku merintih kesakitan saat tubuhku jatuh membentur lantai dengan keras.

"No-Nona?! Nona tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pelayan lain yang ternyata sedang mengepel lantai segera menghampiriku dan memegangi lenganku, mencoba membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa katamu?! Jatuh sampai membentur lantai begini kau katakan aku tidak apa-apa?!" Semprotku sambil menyentakkan tangannya yang memegangi lenganku, kemudian mencoba berdiri sendirian. "Lain kali kalau mau mengepel tahu waktu, dong! Sembarangan saja mengepel dan membiarkan lantai licin seperti ini saat aku mau berangkat ke sekolah!"

Pelayan itu membungkuk kepadaku. "Maaf, Nona. Tidak akan saya ulangi lagi."

"Aish~ pelayan semuanya tidak ada yang becus!" Gerutuku kesal kemudian mulai berjalan tertatih-tatihㅡkarena kakiku sedikit sakit saat terjatuh tadiㅡmenggapai pintu rumah.

"Kai Opㅡ" kata-kataku berhenti begitu aku mendapati seseorang di teras depan. "KAU SIAPA?!" Jeritku saking kagetnya mendapati seorang namja tak kukenal tengah duduk-duduk di teras rumahku.

Namja itu ikut terkejut karena jeritanku. "Oh, ah, selamat pagi, Nona Baekhyun!" Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian segera membungkuk hormat di hadapanku. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, Nona bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku pengawal baru Nona. Kemarin ayah Nona memerintahku segera bekerja untuk Nona pagi ini. Bangapseumnida!" Ia kemudian berbicara panjang lebarㅡdan super cepat!ㅡmengenai dirinya dan menjelaskan keberadaannya di sini.

Aku tercengang mencerna kata-kata namja itu. Namja tua itu serius menyuruh namja ini jadi pengawalku..? Oh, God!

"Siapa yang butuh pengawal?! Aku tidak butuh pengawal-pengawal seperti kau! Aku bukan macam tuan putri manja yang harus menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menggajimu yang sudah mengawalku!" Jeritku. "Pergi sana!"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu." Tiba-tiba namja tua itu muncul dari belakangku.

"Kau harus bersikap sopan kepadanya karena ia yang akan mengawalmu setiap hari. Aku sudah memberikan kunci mobilmu kepada Chanyeol dan kapanpun dimanapun kau harus berpergian dengannya."

Aku menoleh, menatap namja tua itu dengan garang. "Aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah disupiri namja ini! Enak saja. Aku sudah janji mau berangkat dengan Kai." Dengusku seraya melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

Namja tua itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak suka melihatmu berpacaran! Apalagi berpacaran dengan namja tidak jelas seperti itu! Mau jadi apa masa depanmu kalau di usia akademik seperti ini kau malah asyik pacaran?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kai ataupun kehidupanku dan kau sama sekali tak punya hak untuk mengaturku! Aku sudah remaja dan aku bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri!"

Namja tua itu sama sekali tak menggubris kata-kataku. Ia malah beralih pada namja bernama Chanyeol itu kemudian memerintah, "Chanyeol, cepat nyalakan mobilnya dan antarkan yeoja ini ke sekolahnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Tuan!"

Aku bungkam. Nafasku sedikit terengah. Kurasa aku benar-benar dendam pada namja tua itu. Menyebalkan!

"Mau aku bawakan tasnya, Nona?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Aku beralih melirik namja bernama Chanyeol itu. BRUK! Kulemparkan tasku ke arahnya dengan kasar kemudian aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baekhyun-a!" Tegur namja tua itu lagi. "Jaga sikapmu! Menjadi majikan bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap kasar dan seenaknya pada Chanyeol."

Apa, sih? Masih lebih bagus aku mau menuruti perintahnya untuk berangkat sekolah dengan namja ini. Cih.

Oppa.. Mianhae, hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat denganmu T_T jangan marah, ya? T_T aku janji, nanti pulang sekolah aku akan pulang bersama denganmu ^^ saranghae

Aku membaca ulang pesan yang akan kukirimkan kepada Kai, kemudian segera mengirim pesan tersebut.

Ckiiiiiit! DUK! "Aaaarrrgggh! Kau ini bisa menyetir tidak sih?!" Jeritku kesal karena kepalaku terantuk dan membentur jok depan ketika namja bernama Chanyeol ini mengerem mobil dengan mendadak.

"Hehehe, maaf, Nona.. Aku belum terbiasa menyetir mobil besar dan mewah seperti ini..." Ia malah senyum-senyum tak berdosa.

"Kampungan!" Ejekku kesal sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. "Kalau tidak bisa menyetir, lebih baik tidak usah menyetir! Cih."

"Maaf, Nona. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum tanpa dosanya itu. Ugh, menyebalkan sekali.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tanpa membalas ucapannya, aku menyandarkan punggungku ke jok mobil. Pagi-pagi mood-ku sudah dibuat hancur!

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiing!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku yang tengah bertopang dagu sambil memainkan ponselkuㅡdi dalam tempat pensil yang kuletakkan di atas mejaㅡsegera merapikan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Fuuuh~ akhirnya pulang juga. Aku sangat suntuk seharian ini. Ulangan Fisika mendadak... Pelajaran Aritmatika yang sangat membosankan... Memang sejak dulu aku sangat membenci sekolah dan ingin segera masuk ke bangku kuliah. Setidaknya aku bisa pergi dan menetap di luar negeri kalau sudah lulus sekolah. Dan satu lagi, setidaknya aku tidak perlu tinggal satu rumah lagi dengan namja tua itu.

Aku segera keluar dari kelas, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju kelas 3-5. Kelas Kai.

"Oppa~!" Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku saat melihat Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Maaf ya, Oppa. Tadi pagi enggak jadi berangkat bareng~" ucapku manja begitu aku sudah sampai di hadapannya.

Kai memajukan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Aihhh~ dia cute sekali! "Huuuh." Dumelnya. "Padahal aku sudah bela-belain ke rumahmu tadi pagi. Eh~ kau malah bilang tidak jadi begitu aku sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Aku memasang wajah memelasku. "Mianhae, Oppa.. Tadi pagi ada sedikit masalah, jadinya aku tidak bisa berangkat denganmu, deh." Beberku memberi alasan.

Kai diam saja sambil tetap melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan tampang merajuk.

"Oppaaaaa~ jeongmal mianhae... Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, deh..." Ucapku menyesal. Aku sedikit berjinjit, lalu mengecup lembut pipinya, membujuknya agar tak marah lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kai tersenyum kemudian ia mengacak rambutku dan balas mencium pipiku. "Hmmmh~ kau tahu, aku lemah sekali dengan jurus puppy face-mu itu." Kai tertawa renyah. "Yang penting sekarang kau pulang bersamaku, kan?"

Aku tersenyum lega kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Ne! Tentu saja."

"NONA!"

Aku dan Kai pun sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara yang cukup lantang itu. Sontak aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat asal teriakan tersebut. Chanyeol?! SIAL! Dia berlari-lari di koridor menuju ke arahku dan Kai, melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kampung!

"Siapa dia, cagi?" Bisik Kai bertanya sambil memandang Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal tak menjawab.

"Oh, kenalkan! Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku pengawal baru Nona Baekhyun. Bangapseumnida!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjabat tangan Kai dengan erat dan memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta. Aku menggeram kesal dalam hati. Memalukan!

"Ehm.. Ya, ya." Kai melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dengan cepat, kemudian ia menggesek-gesekkan tangannya di jaketnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, hah?" Desisku dengan nada penuh dendam.

"Tentu saja menjemput Nona pulang sekolah. Tuan kan menyuruhku agar selalu menemani Nona kapanpun dan dimanapun." Jawabnya dengan senyum memuakkannya itu.

"Em, cagiya, kau... Akan pulang dengannya?" Tiba-tiba Kai angkat suara sambil melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"A-aniya! Siapa yang mau pulang dengannya? Aku kan sudah janji akan pulang bersama denganmu, Oppa." Jawabku cepat, takut Kai berprasangka yang tidak-tidak. Kemudian aku berpaling ke Chanyeol. "Hei, kau! Sudah, kau pulang duluan sana! Katakan pada majikanmu itu kalau aku ada pelajaran tambahan sehingga kau tidak menjemputku pulang."

"Mwo..?" Wajah Chanyeol terlihat bingung. "Ta.. Tapi.."

"Sudaaaaaaah, pulang sanaaaaa!" Aku mendorong-dorong tubuhnya menjauh kemudian aku segera berpaling pada Kai. "Em, Oppa, ayo kita pulang."

Kai tersenyum puas. "Hm. Kajja." Ia merangkul bahuku kemudian kami mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sejenak aku menoleh ke Chanyeol, kemudian memelototinya agar ia cepat pergi.

.

.

.

"Rasanya tanganku gatal sekali sehabis namja itu menyentuh dan menjabat tanganku." Keluh Kai sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya.

Aku meringis. "Mianhae, Oppa. Dia baru saja datang dari desa, jelas saja dia kampungan seperti itu." Dengusku kesal. Aku tak tahu ia datang dari mana, tapi dengan sikapnya yang sangat norak seperti itu aku anggap saja dia datang dari desa. Huh.

Kai tertawa geli kemudian ia menyodorkan helm miliknya kepadaku. "Kenapa kau mau punya pengawal seperti itu?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Namja tua sialan itu biangnya! Cuma gara-gara tempo hari aku terlibat kecelakaan dan menghilangkan dompet serta kartu kreditku, namja tua itu mengataiku ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia langsung mencarikan pengawal yang bisa menjagaiku dan menemaniku kemana-mana, dan.. Yeah, alhasil namja kampung itu datang ke rumahku dan resmi menjadi pengawalku sejak pagi tadi!" Ceritaku panjang lebar kemudian mulai menaiki motor Kai.

"Hahaha..." Kai tertawa lepas. "Kasihan sekali kau, cagi."

Aku manyun. "Ihhh, jahat. Malah diketawain."

"Haha, mianhae, cagiiii," Kai mengelus lembut rambutku. "Daripada kau bersungut-sungut jelek seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita ke club malam ini?" Ajak Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hm..." Aku menggumam sambil mulai mengenakan helm-ku. "Boleh." Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagus!" Seru Kai senang kemudian ia segera menyalakan mesin motornya. "Pegangan yang erat, cagi~" Kai mengarahkan tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian aku segera memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat sambil tersenyum geli.

_I love my quality time with Kai, which is just like this. At least, I can just forget all of my annoying problems whenever I stay in his side._

.

.

.

Aku melepaskan sneakers yang kupakai, menjinjingnya kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap menyusuri ruang tamu. Fuh, karena keasyikan dengan Kai di club, aku baru sampai rumah jam sepuluh malam.

TREK! Tiba-tiba lampu ruang tamu menyala. Aku sedikit terkejut, apalagi saat mengetahui namja tua itu sudah ada di belakangku.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Aku diam.

"Kenapa kau malah mengusir Chanyeol pulang dan kau malah pergi dengan pacarmu yang tidak jelas itu? Kau mau menentang peraturanku lagi, Byun Baekhyun? Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau kemana-mana kau harus bersama dengan Chanyeol, hah?"

"Simpan omelanmu untuk besok. Aku capek, mau tidur."

PLAK! "ARGH!" Jeritku saat tamparan yang cukup keras dilayangkan namja tua itu di pipiku.

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan penuh kebencian. "KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI!" Jeritku. Tangisku pecah. "Aku juga butuh kebebasan! Aku tidak suka diatur-atur, disuruh ini-itu, dikekang kemana-mana, AKU BENCI HIDUP SEPERTI ITU! AKU BENCI KAU!" Emosiku meledak-ledak, aku meneriakkan semua yang selama ini aku pendam.

PLAK! Namja tua itu ringan tangan. Ia menamparku lagi sampai aku benar-benar terjatuh.

"No... Nona!" Entah darimana ia muncul, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangkap tubuhku kemudian ia membantuku berdiri. "Tu.. Tuan, sudahlah.." Ucap Chanyeol takut-takut sambil terus memapahku berdiri.

"Diam, Chanyeol. Jangan membela yeoja tidak tahu diri seperti dia." Bantahnya dingin sambil terus menatap tajam ke arahku. "Dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Anak kurang ajar. Tidak tahu sopan-santun!" Kemudian dengan santainya ia segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"No... Nona... Nona tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeolㅡyang masih memegangi bahukuㅡmemandang wajahku khawatir.

Aku menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Jangan pernah menyentuh-nyentuh aku lagi!" Seruku dingin. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku segera berjalan angkuh menuju ke kamarku.

_Once again, I hate my life._

Aku membanting kasar pintu kamarku, melempar tasku sembarangan ke atas tempat tidur dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, memejamkan mataku sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Pernah seringkali aku berpikir untuk... Mengakhiri hidupku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku kuat-kuat sambil memeluk erat bantal di sebelahku. Mencoba memaksa diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Aku merasa hidup ini sudah sama sekali tidak berguna. Semua orang yang aku sayangi, pergi satu-persatu menghilang di dunia ini dan berbagai macam orang asing malah datang ke kehidupanku, memperkuat keinginanku untuk menyusul orang yang aku sayangi...

Drrrt... Drrrt... Ponselku bergetar kencang, menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Aku mengusap air matakuㅡyang ternyata sudah keluar daritadiㅡkemudian segera meraih ponselku dan melihat layar ponselku yang berkedip-kedip itu.

.

Kai.

.

Klik. "Yeoboseoyo?" Ucapku, kemudian sedikit berdehem menetralkan suaraku yang serak.

"Yaaa~ cagiya~ kau sudah tidur, sayang? Hm?"

"Belum, lah, Oppa. Kalau aku sudah tidur, mana mungkin aku bisa menjawab teleponmu." Jawabku sambil tertawa geli.

"Hehehe, iya juga, ya."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau sendiri sudah sampai rumah? Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan?" Tanyaku balik, mengingat Kai yang mabuk berat saat mengantarku pulang tadi.

Kai tertawa renyah di seberang sana. "Hahahaha~ tentu saja tidak apa-apa, cagi~ aku sudah biasa pulang ke rumah walau dalam keadaan begini, kekeke~"

"Huuu, dasar." Gerutuku. "Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi. Berbahaya, tahu. Aku kan tidak mau kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa."

"Ummm. Arraseo, baby."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Ya sudah. Aku tidur dulu, ya, Oppa. Sampai besok."

"Hm." Jawab Kai. "Jaljayo, cagi. Mmmuah~"

"Nado jalja, Oppa." Aku tersenyum, kemudian menekan pad merah berbentuk telepon di layar ponselkuㅡmengakhiri panggilan.

Senyumku mengembang lagi memandangi wallpaper ponselkuㅡpotret polaroid berupa fotoku dengan Kai yang kuambil beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mungkin Kai adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya di dunia ini, satu-satunya orang yang aku sayangi di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela balkon. Sudah pagi. Ukh... Aku paling benci pusing mendadak pagi-pagi begini.

Perlahan aku meraih ponselku kemudian dengan cepat mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Kyungsooㅡpetugas absen di kelaskuㅡuntuk memberitahu bahwa aku tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini. Masa bodoh kalau namja tua itu marah-marah karena aku tidak sekolah.

Tok tok tok...

"Nonaaaaa?"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar suara itu. Rajin sekali sih namja kampung bernama... Uh, siapa namanya? Um... Chanyeol? Ya, Chanyeol! Rajin sekali sih namja kampung bernama Chanyeol itu mengetuk pintu kamarku pagi-pagi begini?!

Maka akhirnya aku diam saja sambil menutupi kepala dan telingaku dengan bantal serta selimut.

Tok tok tok... "Nona...?"

Tok tok tok! "Nona?"

Tok tok tok... "Nona, buka pintunyaaaaa...~"

Sialan, umpatku dalam hati. Aku semakin kuat menekankan bantal dan selimutku menutupi telingaku.

Tok tok tok tok tok! "Nona ada di dalam, kan?"

Tok tok tok... "Nona? Masih tidur, ya?"

Tok tok tok! "Nonaaaaaaa~ sudah bangun, beluuuuum?"

"ARRRGGHH! BERISIK!" Jeritku kesal sambil melempari pintu dengan bantal serta selimutku, kemudian dengan garang aku memencet tombol pembuka kunci di sebelah tempat tidurku.

Krek... Kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu. "Selamat pagi, Nona! Nona tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"Tidak!" Jawabku cepat tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Blam!

Aku sontak mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang ditutup. "YAAAKK! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?! KELUAR KAU! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAAAAAT!" Jeritku panik sambil buru-buru menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Sialnya saat ini aku baru saja bangun tidur dan masih mengenakan pakaian tidurkuㅡtank-top putih dengan celana pendek putih yang tipis. Bagaimana kalau namja kampung ini berbuat macam-macam kepadaku?!

Chanyeol bengong, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha, aniya Nona... Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa..." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus menahan tawanya yang meledak.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, keluar sana!" Seruku.

"Ah.. Ne, ne. Emmm, kenapa Nona tidak sekolah? Nona sakit? Mau aku antarkan ke dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata membulat.

"IYA! Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk menyembuhkanku dari penyakit stres yang kuderita karena mempunyai pengawal sepertimu!" Seruku kesal.

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat. "Eh.. No-Nona... Sakit jiwa..?" Ucapnya dengan wajah bodoh.

Aku menggeram kesal. "Mana mungkin, bodoh! Yang ada juga kau yang sakit jiwa!" Seruku kasar. "Sudah! Keluar sanaaaa..." Aku melemparinya dengan segala jenis bantal dan boneka yang ada di ranjangku.

"Ah, tapi.. Kalau Nona tidak sekolah, aku harus katakan apa pada Tuan?"

"Ya katakan saja kalau aku tidak mau sekolah! Apa susahnya, sih." Dumelku kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Oh.. Baiklah. Em... Oh iya, tadi aku bawakan sarapan untuk Nona. Sebentar, ya." Chanyeol berbalik, kemudian ia menghilang sejenak di balik pintu lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup dan mug di atasnya. "Nona makan dulu, ya? Semalam Nona kan belum makan malam..."

Aku diam, memandangi mangkuk putih yang dibawakan Chanyeol. Perutku memang keroncongan karena sejak tadi malam belum ada apa-apa yang masuk ke dalam perutku. Hanya ada rasa mual dan perih yang masih tersisa karena semalam Kai merayuku mencoba wine kesukaannya. Pulang-pulang, aku muntah di taman depan rumah.

Tapi rasa gengsi-ku terhadap namja ini jauh lebih besar daripada rasa laparku. "Tidak usah!"

"Loh, kenapa? Nona kan belum makan. Apa Nona tidak lapar? Sup ini aku buat sendiri loh, untuk Nona. Mau aku suapi?" Chanyeol membuka tutup mangkuk tersebut, menyebarkan aroma sup itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan menusuk hidungku.

Aku berdecak kesal. "Kau kira aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa makan sendiri?" Kemudian dengan cepat aku menyambar sendok sup dan bersiap makan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia tertawa. "Nah, begitu dong."

"Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu aku menyuapkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutku.

Aku mendecap-decapkan lidahku. "Engh... Sup apa ini? Kenapa rasanyaㅡ"

"Sup sayur yang aku beri sedikit perasan jeruk nipis supaya Nona bisa segar kembali. Kenapa? Enak kan?"

"M.. MWO? JERUK NIPIS?!" BYUR! Aku langsung mendorong mangkuk sup yang masih panas itu. PRANG! Mangkuk itu pecah berkeping-keping dan sup nya tumpah ruah. "KAU GILA?! Aku benci jeruk!"

"E.. Eh..?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

Dengan cepat aku menyambar teh hangat kemudian meneguknya. "Arghhh, dasar bodoh! Pelayaaaaan!"

"I.. Iya, Nona, ada apa?" Tiga orang pelayan datang tergopoh-gopoh begitu mendengar teriakanku.

"Bawa pergi namja kampungan ini dan sup racunnya itu! Katakan pada majikan kalian kalau aku memecatnya!" Perintahku murka.

"M.. Mwo..? No.. Nona.. Memecatku..?" Chanyeol bengong memandangku.

"IYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Kau mau memecat Chanyeol?" Namja tua itu menurunkan koran yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya kemudian memandangku tajam penuh keheranan.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "IYA! Kau gila kalau masih mau mempekerjakan namja seperti itu! Apa tidak bodoh namanya kalau ia mencampurkan jeruk nipis ke dalam sup ku?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri." Ucapnya, singkat tapi menusuk.

"Salahku? Bagaimana bisa?! Yang salah kan dia!" Seruku ngotot. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa terima disalahkan olehnya.

Namja tua itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menyesap perlahan kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Harusnya kau memberitahunya terlebih dulu apa saja kebutuhanmu dan apa saja yang tidak kau sukai. Bukan main terima saja apa yang ia berikan padamu. Misalnya saat kau mencoba sup nya tadi, harusnya kau tanyakan dulu sup apa itu dan ia memberikan campuran apa di dalamnya. Chanyeol mana tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai jeruk."

Aku berdecak kesal. "Ah, terserah! Kau dan namja kampung itu memang sama saja. Bisanya hanya merusak mood-ku!" Seruku kesal.

"Daripada itu, bukankah ada yang lebih penting?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, memandangnya sambil menaikkan alisku.

Namja tua itu tersenyum tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?"

.

"Bukan urusanmu!" BLAM! Aku langsung keluar dan membanting pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar.

"Ah~ Nona.. Nona, tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencegatku saat aku baru saja mau menaiki tangga.

"APA LAGI?!" Semprotku. Semakin muak saja aku melihat wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalahnya itu.

"Ah.. Baru saja aku membuatkan sarapan lagi untuk Nona. Nona makan dulu, ya?"

Aku mendengus. "Tidak, tidak usah! Aku tidak mau teracuni untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aaaah... Tidak akan, Nona! Kali ini aku tidak mencampurkan jeruk sama sekali. Lagipula aku tidak membuat sup lagi. Nona makan, ya?"

"Aku tidakㅡ" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Chanyeol menarik tanganku ke meja makan, kemudian mendudukkanku.

Chanyeol pun menyajikan sarapan buatannya di hadapanku. "Nah." Ucapnya. "Silahkan, Nona!"

Aku menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tanganku itu dengan kasar, lalu memandang roti yang disiapkan Chanyeol dengan penuh kecurigaan. "Apa ini?"

"Roti gandum bakar mentega dengan keju leleh dan potongan buahㅡtanpa jeruk. Sudah kupastikan roti nya matang dengan sempurna. Aku dapat resep sarapan ini dari ibuku, hihihi~" Jelas Chanyeol riang sambil mengiris roti tersebut agar aku lebih mudah memakannya. "Nona makan, ya? Mau aku suapi, tidak?"

Aku terus memandang roti itu dengan curiga. Kemudian aku menyambar kasar garpu dan pisau tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau ini niat sekali membuatkan sarapan untukku?"

"Ahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku kan pengawal Nona. Aku harus memastikan Nona sehat dalam keadaan apapun, kan?" Ucapnya riang.

"Kali ini aku akan berhati-hati dalam menyajikan makanan untuk Nona. Aku sudah tanya semua juru masak di dapur dan para pelayan di sini apa saja yang Nona tidak suka dan apa saja yang Nona butuhkan. Ini, aku sudah mencatatnya." Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah kertas kepadaku. "Nona tidak suka jeruk, tidak suka minuman berserat, tidak suka pinggiran telur mata sapi yang terlalu kering, tidak suka brokoli yang dimasak terlalu matang, tidak suka makanan atau minuman yang terlalu panas..." Gumamnya sambil membaca semua daftar di kertas itu. "Mulai sekarang aku akan menghafalkan semuanya!" Lanjutnya sambil memberi hormat kepadaku.

Aku meliriknya dengan pandangan jijik. Apa-apaan? Kesannya ia seperti sangat memperhatikanku... Ah, sudahlah! Aku segera menusuk salah satu potongan roti itu, melahapnya, kemudian memasukkan potongan buah ke dalam mulutku.

"Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh harapan.

Aku diam, menikmati rasa yang... Uh, oke. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ini enak sekali.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Wuaaaah.. Benarkah, Nona? Ah, aku senang sekali kalau Nona menyukainya!" Chanyeol bereaksi senang berlebihan. "Nona mau tambah lagi? Aku masih ada bahan-bahannya di dapur."

"Ani. Tidak usah." Tolakku pelan.

"Ini, minumnya." Chanyeol mendorong gelas susu vanilla mendekat ke jangkauanku. "Pelayan di dapur juga bilang kalau Nona benci susu biasa yang banyak pemanisnya, makanya tadi aku pergi sebentar ke mini-market membeli susu low-fat vanilla untuk Nona dan aku kocok dengan sedikit whipped cream. Itu yang Nona suka, kan?"

"Hmmm. Taruh saja di situ." Ucapku sambil terus mengunyah roti ku.

"Em.. Nona..?"

"Hm?"

"Aku... Tidak jadi... Dipecat, kan..?"

Aku berhenti mengunyah, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Ia langsung menunduk gugup begitu aku menatapnya.

"Tidak."

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian senyum cerahnya terulas. "No.. Nona.. Tidak jadi.. Memecatku?"

"Tapi kalau kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ne, ne! Aku janji aku tidak akan membuat Nona marah lagi. Ah, terimakasih, Nona! Aku sudah terlanjur bingung apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibuku kalau Nona memecatku... Hhhh... Syukurlah!"

Aku diam memandanginya.

Dasar aneh, batinku sambil mengunyah.

.

.

.

Aku memandangi ponselku dengan gemas. Kenapa sejak tadi tidak ada pesan, chat atau telepon dari Kai? Apa dia tidak merasa khawatir kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Hhhh!

Tak dapat menahan rinduku, aku memencet nomor ponsel Kai yang sudah ku hafal di luar kepala.

Tuuuttt.. Tuuuutttt..

Klik. "Yeoboseoyo?"

Aku terdiam. Suara seorang yeoja?

"Yeo.. Yeoboseoyo.. Kai Oppa..?" Balasku ragu. Siapa yang mengangkat telponku? Bukannya eomma Kai sedang pergi ke luar negeri? Saudara perempuan Kai? Ah, Kai tidak punya saudara perempuan. Lalu... Siapa yeoja ini..?

Yeoja tersebut terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku menyahut lagi. "Yeoboseoyo..? Kai Oppa? Kau.. Kau di sana kan?"

Klik. Tuuuutt... Tuuuutt... Tuuuttt...

"WHAT?" Seruku, kaget karena tiba-tiba yeoja itu memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Apa-apaan dia?! Tidak sopan! Dan lagipula.. Siapa yeoja itu? Lancang sekali ia menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel Kai. Memutus telepon seenaknya pula. Iiiihhh!

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Nona!" Sambut Chanyeol riang begitu aku membuka pintu. "Senang melihat senyum Nona yang cerah pagi ini." Ucapannya membuatku meliriknya aneh. Memangnya aku sudah tersenyum pagi ini?

"Hm." Balasku sekenanya. "Ayo cepat berangkat. Aku ada piket pagi ini."

"Iya. Silahkan masuk, Nona." Dengan sopan Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untukku, mempersilahkanku masuk.

.

.

.

"Apa? Yeoja..?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya! Suaranya jelas sekali bukan suaramu, Oppa. Itu jelas-jelas suara yeoja. Dan lagi, begitu aku menyebutkan namamu, ia diam sejenak lalu langsung mematikan telponnya. Ihhh! Menyebalkan." Laporku. "Makanya aku tanya padamu, apa kau pernah meninggalkan ponselmu di rumah. Siapa tahu saja ada pembantumu yang seenaknya mengangkat telpon yang masuk ke ponsel majikannya."

Kai melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Kemarin seharian ponselku di dalam tas, tuh. Tidak ada missed call sama sekali."

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Kau yakin?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ya."

"Ah.. Tapi kokㅡ"

Tangan Kai mengelus lembut pipiku. "Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Siapa tahu saja kau salah memencet nomor, sehingga menyambung ke nomor orang lain."

Aku memajukan bibirku, merajuk. Tapi pada akhirnya aku pun mengalah. "Hhh. Ya sudah deh."

Kringggggg~~ bel pertanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Ya sudah. Aku masuk kelas dulu, ya, cagi?" Kai menepuk pipiku dengan mesra.

"Ah~ iya iya." Ucapku. "Em, Oppa!"

"Hm? Ada apa lagi?"

Aku tersenyum. "Siang nanti kita pulang bareng, kan?"

Raut wajah Kai tiba-tiba berubah. "Mianhae, cagi. Siang nanti aku harus menjemput ibu di bandara."

"Oh." Aku menghela nafas kecewa. "Ya sudah, deh."

Kai mengelus pipiku perlahan. "Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, walaupun sebetulnya sedikit kecewa.

Kai tersenyum. Sejenak ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku lalu mengecup lembut pipiku. "Ya sudah. Bye, cagi."

.

.

.

"NONA! Sudah pulang?!"

Aku terkejut setengah mati begitu keluar dari kelas dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang meledak seperti itu. Langsung saja teriakannya disambung dengan cekikikan geli dari teman-teman sekelasku.

"Wah, wah... Pacar barumu, Byun?" Sindir Joonmyun sambil melirik Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. "Kau kemanakan si Kai?"

"Diam kau!" Bentakku kesal. Cih, enak saja mengatai Chanyeol pacarku.

"Ngapain kau di sini?! Kalau mau menjemput, kau tunggu saja di depan sekolah! Tidak perlu masuk-masuk dan menungguiku persis di depan kelas seperti ini!" Seruku gemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum tanpa dosa. "Hehehe, mianhae, Nona. Habisnya aku bosan kalau hanya menunggu di dalam mobil. Lagipula aku takut Nona tak bisa menemukanku kalau aku tidak menghampiri Nona lebih dulu."

Aku menghela nafas kesal. "Kau kira aku ini macam orang aneh yang tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri hanya untuk menemukan orang sepertimu, hah?!"

"Hehehe, bukan begitu, Nona, tapiㅡ"

"Cihhh, sudahlah! Sekarang cepat kita pulang!" Aku segera menyeret Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat itu. "Ingat ya, kalau sampai besok-besok kau masih menungguiku di depan kelas, jangan harap aku mau pulang denganmu lagi."

"Siap, Nona!" Jawab Chanyeol riang.

.

.

.

"Kita langsung pulang, Nona?" Chanyeol memandangku dari kaca spion jok depan.

"Hm..." Aku menggumam, pandanganku belum terlepas dari sebuah majalah mode edisi terbaru di pangkuanku.

"Antarkan aku ke distro di belokan kedua sebelum lampu merah, deh. Ada wedges baru yang mau aku beli..."

"Distro di belokan kedua sebelum lampu merah?"

Aku menutup majalahku kemudian menatapnya lewat kaca spion. "Setelah jalan ini kan ada lampu merah, dan di jalanan ini ada tiga belokan. Di belokan kedua ada distro, kau belok ke sana."

"Oh... Baik, Nona." Jawab Chanyeol patuh.

Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, mobil berhenti tepat di depan distro itu. "Nona turun dulu saja. Biar aku cari tempat parkir."

Maka akhirnya aku pun segera turun dari mobil setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Chanyeol.

"Ah~ itu dia!" Seruku senang saat melihat wedges incaranku yang dipajang di dekat pintu masuk. Baru saja tanganku mau mengambil sepatu itu, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya juga.

"Eh? Hei, aku duluan yang mengambilnya!" Seru yeoja yang merebut sepatu incaranku itu.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan kau?" Entah kenapa aku mendadak emosi karena yeoja itu datang tiba-tiba, mengambil sepatu incaranku dan berkata sinis padaku seperti itu.

"Ih, kau yang apa-apaan! Sudah jelas aku mengambil sepatu ini duluan, eh kau malah mengelak!" Yeoja itu menarik sepatu itu hingga peganganku di sepatu itu terlepas.

Aku semakin kesal dan jijik dengan nada suaranya yang centil dan menyebalkan itu. "Yang melihat dan mengambil duluan itu aku! Kau ini seenaknya saja!"

"Cagi, ada apa?" Tiba-tiba ada suara seorang namja yang sepertinya pacar dari yeoja genit itu.

Yeoja genit itu langsung merajuk pada namja itu. "Oppa.. Sepatu yang ingin kubeli direbut sama yeoja ini." Adunya dengan nada yang sangat amat memuakkan.

Aku jelas tak terima dikatai begitu, sontak saja aku langsung menatap ke arah pacarnya itu dan...

Kai..?

"Ah.." Namja itu ikut terkejut melihatku. "Baek... Baekhyun-a?" Mwo? Apa katanya? 'Baekhyun'? Pergi kemana panggilan sayangnya padakuㅡ'cagi' yang seperti biasanya? Beralih pada yeoja ini kah panggilan 'cagi' tersebut?

Yeoja itu terlihat bingung. "Oppa, kau mengenal dia?"

Kai masih tercengang memandangiku. "Baekhyun-a.. A-akuㅡ"

BUK! Tanpa basa-basi aku meraih salah satu sepatu di pajangan itu kemudian dengan telak aku menghajar pipinya dengan hak tebal sepatu tersebut dan sontak saja Kai langsung terjatuh di pelukan yeoja genit itu.

"KYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, hah?!" Jerit yeoja itu. Tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai yang kesakitan itu.

"Kekasihmu kau bilang?" Tanyaku dingin. "Boleh aku ralat sedikit? Dia hanya menganggapmu SELINGKUHANNYA karena dia adalah KEKASIHKU!" Jeritku. "Ambil sana sepatu itu dan namja brengsek ini! Aku tidak butuh dua BARANG MURAHAN seperti itu!"

Kai berusaha bangkit, kemudian ia mencekal tanganku. "Baek, tunggu!"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Seruku. Air mataku berderai. Perasaanku bercampur aduk antara sakit hati dan kesal setengah mati. "Urusi saja sana kekasih barumu dan sepatunya itu! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Para pengunjung distro memandang dan menatap kami dengan heran, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku segera menyentakkan cekalan Kai di tanganku kemudian aku segera keluar dari distro itu.

"Loh? Nona? Sudah selesai belanjanya?" Sambut Chanyeol polos saat aku menghampiri mobil. "Eh..? Ke.. Kenapa Nona menangis..?"

"Antarkan aku pulang..." Ucapku dengan nada bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Apa? Pulang?"

"ANTARKAN AKU PULANG, SEKARANG!" Aku beralih membentak Chanyeol. Yeah aku tahu, ini memang kebiasaan burukku. Kalau sedang kesal atau marah, aku akan membentak siapa saja yang ada di dekatku.

"Ah.. Ne, ne." Wajah Chanyeol memucat, ia segera mengangguk patuh kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus-menerus terisak di jok belakang. Kejadian barusan terulang kembali di memori pikiranku, membuatku terus-menerus menangis, mengumpat dan mengata-ngatai Kai. Padahal selama ini aku sangat amat mencintai dan mempercayainya, tapi kenapa ia menyia-nyiakan cinta dan kepercayaanku? Dan lagi... Aku baru sadar, suara yeoja yang bersamanya tadi itu mirip sekali dengan suara yeoja yang mengangkat teleponku ke ponsel Kai tempo hari. Jadi... Saat aku tidak ada, dia bersenang-senang dengan yeoja selingkuhannya itu..? Shit!

Kai brengsek!

Kalau sudah begini...

Apa ini artinya sudah tidak ada lagi orang di dunia ini untuk aku percayai?

.

.

.

Drrrrt... Drrrrt...

Ponselku bergetar. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, meraih ponselku kemudian membaca sebaris nama yang tertera di sana. Nama yang sama. Aku kembali meletakkan ponselku, tak berniat sedikitpun mengangkat telepon itu. Bahkan tidak akan sekalipun mengangkat telepon itu.

Kring... Ponselku berbunyi lagi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Cagi, kumohon angkat teleponku! Aku mau menjelaskan semuanya! Kau masih mencintaiku, kan? Kau masih percaya padaku, kan? Kumohon...

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung men-delete pesan itu. Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa lagi? Menjelaskan kalau yeoja tadi itu benar-benar selingkuhannya, begitu? Terserah. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak mau berhubungan ataupun berbicara lagi dengan namja brengsek itu.

Krek... "Nona?"

"Berani sekali kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu!"

Chanyeol menunduk gugup. "Miㅡmianhae.." Gumamnya pelan, kemudian mundur selangkah di balik pintu kamarku. "Em.. Nona makan malam dulu, ya? Ini, aku bawakan daging panggang dan teh panas..."

"Tidak usah! Bawa pergi sana!"

"Ta.. Tapi.. Nona belum makan dari siang.. Kalau Nona sakit bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku sakit lalu apa urusanmu?!"

Chanyeol langsung menunduk gugup. "Ah.. Ta.. Tapiㅡ"

"Sudaaaaah, keluar sanaaaaaa!" Aku melempari namja itu dengan berbagai macam bantal yang ada di tempat tidur.

"Ah... Ah, ne. Maaf, Nona." Chanyeol menunduk, kemudian ia segera pergi setelah menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu siapa-siapa saat ini. Suasana hatiku sudah sangat-amat hancur.

.

.

.

Aku menarik kursi meja makan dengan malas-malasan seraya menyandang ranselku. Uh, sebetulnya aku tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini kalau saja aku tidak ingat dengan ulangan Sejarah di jam ke-5. Membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Kai hari ini saja sudah membuatku merasa sangat mual.

Namja tua itu sudah duduk di kursi meja makan di hadapanku sambil melipat korannya. Kedua matanya menatap tenang ke arahku.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, tinggalkan saja namja yang tidak punya sopan-santun seperti itu." Namja tua itu memulai jatah ceramah paginya hari ini. "Sekarang kau tahu rasa, kan? Dia menyelingkuhimu. Dari awal aku melihatnya, aku sudah tidak suka dengannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada memuakkan.

"Karena kelakuanmu yang nekat itu akhirnya kau menyesal dan menangisinya habis-habisan, kan?"

Aku meletakkan gelas susu yang baru saja kuteguk itu dengan kasar di atas meja makan. "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Namja tua itu tetap memandangku dengan tenang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

.

.

.

"Cagiya!"

Baru saja turun dari mobil, mendadak rasanya kakiku serasa lumpuh mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat amat kukenal. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi suara yang sangat ingin kubenci.

"Cagiya..." Pemilik suara itu sudah ada di depanku, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kai.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" Aku berusaha setengah mati menahan air mataku. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah dan cengeng di hadapan namja brengsek yang sudah mengkhianatiku ini.

"Cagi..." Kai mencoba meraih tanganku, namun gagal.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi!"

Kai memandangku dengan tatapan sayunya, tapi percuma saja. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku kuat-kuat, berusaha mengontrol pikiranku sendiri agar aku tak tertipu dengan wajah malaikatnya yang ternyata busuk itu.

"Cagi..." Kai menggenggam, bahkan sekarang ia mencengkram tanganku kuat-kuat. "Kumohon, dengarkan aku. Yang terjadi kemarin itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yeoja itu... Dia hanyaㅡ"

BUK! Tanpa kusangka sebelumnya tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dari belakang dan ia menghajar Kai dengan telak.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Nona Baekhyun lagi!" Sentaknya dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat-kilat marah. Aku terperangah. Chanyeol..?

Tanpa kusangka lagi, Kai ternyata melawan Chanyeol. DUAK! Kai balik menghajar Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terhuyung dan terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

"CHANYEOL!" Jeritku tertahan, kemudian aku menutupi mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, sangat amat shock dengan kejadian di depan mataku barusan.

"Kau kira kau itu siapa, hah?! Lancang sekali kau ikut campur urusanku dengan kekasihku!" Sentak Kai balik. Ia menarik kerah Chanyeol dan kembali menghajar namja itu dengan membabi-buta. DUK! BUGH!

"KAI, HENTIKAN!" Pekikku. Aku menarik bahu Kaiㅡyang masih mencoba menghajar Chanyeol lagi ituㅡkemudian menamparnya. PLAK! "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Kalau kau mau melampiaskan kekesalanmu, jangan hajar Chanyeol! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Ca... Cagi..?" Kai balik menatapku sambil memegangi pipinya. "Apa yangㅡ"

"KITA PUTUS!" Jeritku persis di depannya dan kulanjutkan dengan sebuah tamparan lagi di pipinya. PLAK!

Kai terdiam. Sejenak ia memandangi Chanyeol yang masih mengerang kesakitan itu dengan penuh dendam, kemudian tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia segera pergi.

Aku berlutut, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan. "Chanyeol..." Ucapku bergetar. Aku hanya bisa meringis ngeri melihat darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, belum lagi lebam di pipi kanannya dan sebuah luka yang bersarang di pelipisnya. "Gwenchana..?"

Nafas Chanyeol terengah, namun namja itu berusaha tersenyum. "GwenㅡHhh... Gwenchana, Nona... Hhh..." Namja itu mencoba berdiri. Aku segera berdiri lebih dulu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Chanyeol... Mi-mian..." Ucapku pelan seraya menunduk dalam-dalam.

Pluk... Perlahan Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepalaku. "Tidak apa, Nona..." Bisiknya lembut. "Aku malah senang bisa membantu Nona lepas dari namja seperti itu."

Kata-katanya membuatku terperangah. Aku mendongak memandangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Sudahlah. Hhhh... Nona masuk dulu sana. Nanti terlambat masuk ke kelasnya... Hhh..." Sarannya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Ne... Ah, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan?" Aku kembali menyentuh pipinya.

Chanyeol kembali berusaha tersenyum. "Iya, Nona. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah. Jangan cemaskan aku." Jawabnya sambil perlahan menyeka darah dari bibirnya.

Aku diam, memandangnya dengan tak yakin. Tapi kemudian aku menghela nafas lalu, "Ya sudahlah." Eh? Apa tadi katanya? 'Jangan cemaskan aku'? Siapa yang mencemaskan dia?

* * *

_to be continued? _or _the end?_

* * *

haaaaaaaaiiiiiiii~ ^^ ini ff chanbaek pertamaku hehehe XD aslinya cast baekhyun di ff ini itu OC, chanyeol nya tetep chanyeol, kai nya itu minho ^^ ff ini juga udah lama banget ada di laptop, terus pas aku bukabuka lagi kayanya seru deh kalau dijadiin ff chanbaek XD abisnya akhir22 ini aku lg suka sama pair chanbaek *setelah krisho tentunya XD*

ada yang mau ff ini dilanjut? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

peblish

presents

a chanbaek fanfict

.

Bodyguard? Bodyguard!

.

cast :

- baekhyun!girl

- chanyeol

- other casts

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku asyik melamun sambil memainkan pensil mekanikku saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku menghela nafas lega karena pelajaran Matematika yang memuakkan ini telah berakhir. Begitu Kim songsaengnim keluar dari kelas, aku bangkit dari bangkuku dan segera keluar dari kelas.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai itu. Biasanya di waktu istirahat seperti ini, aku akan pergi ke kelas Kai untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Menggelikan. Aku menyeringai kecil mengenang kenangan bodoh yang sangat konyol itu.

"Baekhyun-a!"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku itu.

"Luhan.." Gumamku sedikit canggung melihat yeoja itu sudah ada di belakangku sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kartu putih tebal yang diikat dengan pita emas. "Aku mengundangmu ke pesta ulangtahunku. Jumat malam lusa, jam delapan. Datang, ya?"

Aku diam. Luhan? Mengundangku ke pesta ulangtahunnya?

Perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku menerima kartu itu dan membaca isinya sekilas. "Hm. Baiklah."

Luhan tersenyum. "Gomawo, Baek! Akan kutunggu. Sudah dulu, ya, aku harus membagikan kartu undangan ini ke teman-teman yang lain." Ia mengangkat tas kertas di tangan kanannya yang berisi kartu-kartu undangan pesta ulangtahunnya.

Tak sadar senyumku mengembang membalas senyumannya. "Iya."

"Ah~ Kai-ya~!" Luhan tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama keramat itu dan melambaikan tangan kepada orang di belakangku. Aku langsung mematung begitu mendengar Luhan memanggil Kai yang ternyata ada di belakangku.

"Em, permisi. Aku harus pergi." Gumamku kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Nona." Sapa Chanyeol dengan riang begitu aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hm." Gumamku membalas sapaannya. Kusodorkan ransel pink milikku padanya dan dengan sigap ia segera membawakan tasku.

"Silahkan, Nona." Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan aku segera masuk. Begitu aku sudah duduk dengan sempurna, Chanyeol segera berlari-lari kecil memutari mobil dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kita langsung pulang, Nona?"

"Ya."

"Baik, Nona." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan ia segera menjalankan mobil.

Aku membuka tasku kemudian merogoh kartu undangan pesta ulangtahun Luhan. Aku diam memandangi kartu itu. Aku sedikit heran. Kukira Luhan sudah tidak mau berteman denganku lagi setelah aku mengkambinghitamkan dirinya karena aku memecahkan kaca jendela perpustakaan saat jam olahraga. Saat itu juga Luhan mendapat hukuman skors selama 10 hari, sementara aku sebagai pelaku aslinya sibuk menertawai penderitaan yang diterimanya. Saat itu aku memang sedang sangat kesal dengan Luhan karena keakrabannya dengan Kai, mengingat mereka berdua mengikuti Klub Teater yang sama. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba balas dendam kepadanya dengan cara memfitnahnya seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas mengenang perilakuku yang sangat bodoh dan memalukan itu. Kenapa aku harus menjadi sejahat itu kepada orang sebaik Luhan? Dan itu semua pun aku lakukan demi orang seperti Kai.

Membicarakan Kai... Uuuh... Pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau aku datang ke pesta itu tanpa pasangan. Mau jadi apa aku kalau sampai di pesta itu aku berpapasan dengan Kai? Aku tidak mau melihat senyum meremehkannya padaku nanti. Bisa-bisa ia menganggap kalau aku tak bisa berpaling darinya dan tidak bisa punya pacar lagi.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Suara riang Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah? Ah, iya." Aku mendongak memandang Chanyeol yang sudah membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku meraih tasku, memasukkan kartu undangan pesta Luhan ke dalamnya kemudian segera keluar dari mobil.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, bukannya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, aku malah diam memandang Chanyeol yang langsung mengelap kaca mobil dan membersihkan mobil. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas di pikiranku.

"Em... Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berpaling memandangku, kemudian tersenyum. "Iya? Kenapa, Nona?"

Aku diam sambil terus memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. Aku menyeringai kecil, kemudian menghampirinya dan memegang bahunya. "Kau mau membantuku, tidak?"

"Eh? Ah, tentu saja. Membantu apa, Nona?" Tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Jadi begini. Jumat malam besok, temanku mengadakan pesta ulangtahun. Yeah~ kau tahu, kan, kalau ada pesta-pesta seperti itu, setiap yeoja pasti akan membawa pasangannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Hm... Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan meminta bantuanku, Nona?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau mau kan menjadi pasanganku ke pesta itu?" Tembakku langsung.

"E-EH?!" Seru Chanyeol kaget dengan kedua mata membulat. "Me-men-menjadi... Pa-pasangan Nona..?" Ulangnya terbata-bata.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian aku sedikit memajukan bibirku. "Please, Chanyeol... Kumohon! Kau mau, kan?"

"Ta-tapi Nona..." Chanyeol masih terbata-bata. "A-aku kan hanyaㅡ"

"Hanya apa?" Selaku. "Hanya karena kau hanyalah pengawalku, itu bukan berarti kau tidak boleh datang ke pesta mewah seperti itu bersamaku, kan?"

"Ta-tapi, Nona... Aku... Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimanaㅡ"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Selaku lagi. "Kau hanya perlu menemaniku pergi ke sana, hanya menemani! Apa susahnya? Masalah pakaianmu, penampilanmu, apapun yang harus kau lakukan di sana, serahkan saja padaku! Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya!"

"Eng... Ta... Tapi..." Chanyeol masih terlihat bimbang.

Aku menghela nafas tak sabar kemudian menatapnya horor. "Katakan 'ya' atau aku akan meminta majikanmu untuk tidak menggajimu selama setahun." Ancamku.

Chanyeol menciut mendengar ancamanku, kemudian ia mengangguk ragu. "Em... Ba-baiklah, Nona. A-aku mau."

Aku membuka mulutku gembira. "Ah... Jinjjaaaa?" Seruku senang. "Huaa! Gomawo, Chanyeol!" Bruk... Refleks aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Eng... Ehehe, sama-sama, Nona."

Aku melepas pelukan Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum memandangnya. "Kalau begitu, siapkan dirimu untuk besok!" Pesanku sebelum meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Karena pesta Luhan akan dimulai pukul delapan, sore ini aku mengajakㅡkurasa lebih tepatnya 'menyeret'!ㅡChanyeol pergi ke sebuah salon langgananku. Kuminta kepada _owner_ salon tersebut untuk me-_make-over_ Chanyeol sekeren mungkin. Awalnya Chanyeol memang terlihat cukup bingung dan risih menerima semua perawatan yang kuberikan padanya, namun karena terus-terusan kupaksa, Chanyeol pun pasrah juga.

Salon itu juga menyediakan berbagai macam gaun dan tuksedo sewaan untuk pesta atau acara-acara lainnya. Harga sewanya tidak terlalu mahal, karena itu, selagi menunggui Chanyeol di-_make-over_, aku mulai memilih-milih tuksedo untuk dipakainya nanti.

Akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada setelan tuksedo berwarna putih. Bagian kerah dan pergelangan tangannya dihiasi dengan paduan warna perak, membuat tuksedo itu terlihat mewah.

"Chanㅡ" ucapanku terputus begitu aku masuk ke dalam ruang salon dan mendapati Chanyeol yang... "Yeol..." Sial, kuakui, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya kali ini ia terlihat sangat tampan! Wajah putihnya tampak terlihat lebih bersinar, rambut hitamnya yang biasa disisir rapi menjadi sedikit acak-acakan dengan gaya spike. Eyeliner tipis terbubuhkan dengan rapi di kedua matanya, membuat kedua mata besarnya itu lebih... _Gorgeous_!

Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah, berkali-kali ia memegang-megangi rambutnya. "Ke-kenapa, Nona..? Aku... Aku terlihat aneh, ya?"

"Tidak, kau pantas, kok!" Seruku cepat. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti kau yang biasanya."

Chanyeol meringis. "Ehehe... Benarkah?"

"Nah, _make-up_ wajah sudah selesai. Sekarang kau tinggal pakai ini." Aku menyodorkan hanger tuksedo tersebut kepadanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Lagi.

.

.

.

"Hmmm... Hmmm..." Aku bersenandung kecil sambil mematut-matut diriku di depan cermin. Gaun putih gaya sabrina, stocking putih, sepatu wedges tali-tali putih, rambut panjang terurai dan sebuah bando berbentuk mahkota dengan berlian putih di tengahnya. Aku tersenyum puas memandangi diriku sendiri di depan cermin itu.

"Nona?"

Aku segera menoleh mendengar suara Chanyeol. Dan lagi, aku kembali terbelalak kagum dengan penampilannya. Tuksedo putih itu benar-benar melekat dengan indah di tubuh Chanyeol. "Wow..." Gumamku tanpa sadar.

Oh, God. Apa ini? Kenapa aku malah jadi memuja namja kampung seperti ini? Hhh, sadarlah Baek! Sadar! Dia cuma pengawalmu yang akan berpura-pura menjadi pasanganmu, itu saja! _You don't have any reason to praise him at all, okay?_

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat memerah. "Ah... Ke-kenapa, Nona..?" Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ayo cepat kita berangkat." Ajakku sambil menarik tangannya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ih, sial. Dia terlihat geer karena aku memandanginya dengan terlalu terpesona.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, Nona."

.

.

.

Mobil yang disetiri oleh Chanyeol ini melaju menyusuri pelataran parkir di depan hotel mewah tempat pesta Luhan diadakan. Begitu menemukan tempat parkir yang pas, Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil dan segera turun.

"Silahkan, Nona." Dengan sigap Chanyeol membukakan pintu untukku.

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Selama pesta berlangsung, kau jangan pernah memanggilku 'Nona'." Perintahku.

Chanyeol diam, kemudian, "Lalu aku harus panggil Nona apa?"

"Panggil aku 'cagi'."

"Ca-cagi?!" Seru Chanyeol kaget.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Yap! Dan... Satu lagi. Jangan bersikap aneh atau gugup kalau aku memeluk lenganmu seperti ini." Sret! Aku langsung memeluk lengan Chanyeol, memeragakannya. Dapat kurasakan ia sedikit gemetar saat aku memeluknya seperti itu.

"Ah... I-iya."

"Pokoknya tunjukkan pada setiap orang yang ada di sana kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Emh... Ba-baik, Nona."

Aku langsung melotot sambil menginjak kakinya dengan kakiku.

"AAAH!" Seru Chanyeol kesakitan. "I-iya, ma-maksudku, ca-ca-cagi." Ralatnya gemetaran.

Aku tersenyum senang sambil semakin erat memeluk lengannya.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di ballroom tempat pesta Luhan diadakan.

"Baekhyun? Kau datang juga akhirnya!" Tiba-tiba Luhan muncul dari belakangku.

"Ah..." Aku tersenyum mendapati kehadirannya. Segera kujabat tangannya. "Selamat ulangtahun, Lu! Pesta yang hebat."

Luhan tersenyum senang kemudian ia memelukku. "Gomawo, Baek!" Ucapnya. "Aku senang sekali kamu datang."

"Oh iya." Aku membuka pouch milikku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kertas kado berwarna emas. Isinya? Seuntai kalung dengan bandul permata berwarna silver yang kubeli di toko perhiasan langgananku kemarin. "Ini... Sedikit hadiah." Aku menyodorkan kotak itu kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Wuah..." Luhan tersenyum senang menerimanya. "Gomawo, Baek."

"Sama-sama."

Luhan tersenyum lagi, kemudian ia beralih kepada Chanyeol. "Ah... Dia pacarmu, ya, Baek?"

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil kembali memeluk mesra lengan Chanyeol. "Hihihi. Yaaahh~ begitulah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Park Chanyeol."

Luhan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Aku Luhan! Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau bersekolah di mana?"

"Ah..." Chanyeol terlihat gugup, ia mencuri pandang ke arahku.

"Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan _art-culinary school_-nya di luar negeri." Aku langsung membeberkan alasan dengan cepat. "Iya, kan_, Darling_?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum memaksa, mencubit kecil pinggangnya serta sedikit melotot agar ia cepat tanggap.

"Ah, iya." Chanyeol langsung menanggapi sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Wah... Keren!" Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Aku tersenyum puas dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya, menyambut teman-teman yang lain. Nikmatilah pestanya!" Pesan Luhan sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol.

"Yeah! Berhasil! Luhan saja bisa dikelabui." Bisikku senang sambil ber-_high-five_ ria dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa tak bertenaga.

Setelah itu aku banyak berpapasan dengan teman-teman yang lain. Ternyata semuanya percaya kalau Chanyeol adalah pacarku yang baru saja lulus bersekolah di luar negeri! Wooohooo~ ini hebat sekali! Bahkan ada yang berkata kalau Chanyeol lebih tampan daripada Kai. Hihihi~ aku senang sekali.

"Nona mau aku ambilkan minum?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Aku refleks segera memelototinya begitu ia memanggilku 'Nona'. "Kau ini harus aku beritahu berapa kali, sih?" Desisku.

Chanyeol meringis. "Ma-maaf, ca-cagi. Ehehehe." Ralatnya. "Em, cagi mau aku ambilkan minum?"

"Jangan ambilkan minuman yang warnanya mencolok atau memiliki aroma manis yang berlebihan. Oh ya, jangan minuman yang berkafein juga, karena kau tahuㅡaku benci itu. Apalagi minuman mengandung jeruk, ukh. Kalau ada jus, ambilkan jus saja. Tapi kalau jusnya tidak dingin dan tidak segar, tidak usah. Kalau sudah begitu, ambilkan aku air putih saja."

Chanyeol diam sejenak dengan tampang melongo, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk patuh. "Ba-baik, cagi!" Kemudian ia segera pergi mengambilkan minuman untukku.

"Huh... Dasar." Gumamku sambil memandanginya yang berlalu itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Kulihat para tamu undanganㅡyang merupakan murid-murid sekolahkuㅡsemakin banyak berdatangan.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku saat aku melihat seorang namja tengah merangkul seorang yeoja dengan mesranya. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasukki _ballroom._

Ouch, mataku langsung sakit.

Yeah, dia Kai. Dengan seorang yeojaㅡdan bahkan yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang berbeda dengan yeoja yang ada di distro waktu itu.

Dasar brengsek, umpatku dalam hati sambil menatapnya sinis. Aku bahkan masih ingat kata-katanya saat ia mengirim pesan padaku setelah aku memergokinya di distro itu... Bagaimana ia masih mencintaiku, lah, apa, lah. _Bullshit. _Omongannya benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Aku bersyukur sekali sudah memutuskannya dengan telak dan berhasil mempermalukannya di depan sekolah waktu itu. Ha-ha.

Dan... _Shit. _Ternyata Kai sadar kalau aku memandanginya. Ia semakin menyeringai dengan menyebalkan, kemudian... Menarik yeoja di rangkulannya itu mendekat padanya kemudian mencium pipinya dengan mesra. Membuat yeoja yang keterlaluan polos (dan juga bodoh!) itu bersemu merah kemudian semakin mendekat untuk memeluk lengan Kai.

_Oh my God. _Apa maksudnya namja brengsek itu melakukan hal seperti itu setelah dengan sengaja menangkapku tengah memandanginya?! Dan lagi ini kan tempat umum! Oh, _shit_. Dasar kampungan. Murahan. Tidak punya sopan-santun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu hal buruk apa lagi yang benar-benar menggambarkan sifat-sifat jeleknya itu.

Aku celingukan kesana-kemari. Mencoba sekuat tenaga berpura-pura agar terlihat tidak melihatnya mencium pipi yeoja itu. Oh, Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Mana namja itu?! Sial, mengambil minum saja lama sekali. Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol di sisiku! Agar Kai melihat bahwa aku juga bisa berpaling dan mencari pacar dengan cepat setelah putus darinya.

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki kananku, tiba-tiba saja kakiku tersengkat dan keseimbanganku hilang, sehingga aku terjatuh. "AH!"

_Sret.. _Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik lenganku, membantuku berdiri_. _"Gwenchana?" Tanya seseorang itu.

"Ah..." Aku mencoba berdiri, kemudian mendongak melihat seseorang yang sudah menolongku itu.

Kai? "A-apa-apaan kau?!" Seruku kemudian aku menyentakkan cekalan tangannya di lenganku.

Kai tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya senyum meremehkan. Oh, bukan. Seringai. Seringai meremehkan. "Lain kali hati-hati kalau melangkah, _baby_." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Ck!" Aku berdecak kesal. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah sentuh aku lagi!" Apa-apaan orang gila ini? Oh, dia benar-benar sudah gila. Bisa-bisanya mencoba mendekatiku setelah mencium pacar barunya itu.

"Oppa! Kau sedang apa, sih?" Yeoja tadi sudah ada di antaraku dan Kai. Ia kembali memeluk lengan Kai kemudian menatapku dengan sedikit sinis. "Siapa dia?"

"Oh. Maaf, Sayang." Kai tersenyum pada yeoja itu kemudian merangkul bahu yeoja itu lagi. "Baekhyun-a, kalau kau masih mau mengobrol denganku, kita lanjutkan saja kapan-kapan, oke? Aku mau berdua dengan pacarku dulu."

_WHAT_?! "Aku tidakㅡ"

.

"_**Ada perlu apa dengan pacarku?"**_

.

Aku, Kai, dan yeoja itu refleks menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Aku melongo.

.

.

.

_**Chanyeol?**_

...Dengan dua gelas limun dingin di tangannya?

.

Kai terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. "Pa-pacar..?" Gumamnya. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang menyembunyikan keterkagetannya dan berpura-pura tetap tenang. "Maksudmu... Baekhyun..?"

"Ya, pacarku. Ada perlu apa?" Chanyeol menyodorkan salah satu gelas limun padaku kemudian menggandeng tanganku dengan erat. "Maaf, aku tidak begitu suka melihat pacarku didekati namja lain. Apalagi namja sepertimu."

Kai terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Begitu pula dengan yeoja itu. Sementara aku masih melongo di tempatku, terkaget-kaget mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Yeoja itu melengos. Mungkin tidak diterima kalau Kai pacarnya itu dikatai begitu. Hihihi. "Ya sudah! Kami juga memang sudah mau pergi. Ayo, Oppa! Kita ke sana saja." Yeoja itu menarik Kai pergi dari hadapanku dan Chanyeol.

"Ah..." _Sret. _Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku, kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Maaf, Nona. Aku tidak sopan sudah memegang tangan Nona dengan lancang." Bisiknya pelan.

"Ahahah..." Aku hanya tertawa tak bertenaga. Kemudian menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Astaga, apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku bersemu karena perilakunya? "Em... Ma-makasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Iya, Nona. Tadi aku lihat dari jauh Nona sepertinya didekati lagi oleh namja itu. Langsung cepat-cepat, deh, aku ke sini. Tujuan Nona mengajakku ke sini untuk menunjukkanku sebagai pacar baru Nona di depan namja itu, kan?"

Skak mat. "Ah... Be-begitulah." Uh, sial. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa akibat aksi heroik Chanyeol barusan. Perasaanku benar-benar bercampur aduk. Antara senang, gugup dan sedikit malu.

Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu, untuk apa aku harus merasa gugup dan malu.

"Kita ke tengah saja, ya, Nona?" Ajak Chanyeol. "Tadi aku lihat ada pertunjukan musik di panggung di sebelah sana."

"Em. I-iya." Bahkan sampai saat ini aku cuma bisa bergumam sedikit-sedikit. Aish... Ada apa denganku?!

Baru saja aku akan melangkah, tiba-tiba saja kakiku tersengkat lagi dan keseimbanganku hilang untuk kedua kalinya, sehingga aku kembali terjatuh. "Ah!"

"No-Nona?!" Seru Chanyeol panik. Ia menghampiriku kemudian Chanyeol buru-buru berlutut sambil memegangi bahuku. "Hati-hati, dong, Nona..."

"Aaaahhh..." Aku meringis, merasakan kram di bagian kakiku. "Sakiiiiiiitttt..." Rintihku sambil melepas sepatu wedges-ku. Aish, sepertinya kakiku terkilir.

"Bisa berdiri?" Chanyeol bangkit, kemudian ia mencoba membantuku berdiri.

"A-ahhhh..." Rasa sakit langsung menjalar begitu saja saat aku menapakkan kakiku. "...Ka-kayaknya nggak bisa..." Aih, bagaimana ini?!

"Ya sudah. Sini, biar aku gendong, Nona." Chanyeol segera memposisikan tubuhku di depan tubuhnya. "Ayo naik, Nona."

"A-APA? Ah, andwae!" Seruku cepat. Apa tadi katanya? 'Biar kugendong'? IH! Mau jadi apa aku sepanjang pesta ini digendongi oleh Chanyeol?! "Ki-kita pulang saja, deh!"

"Ya sudah, kita pulang, Nona. Tapi kalau mau pulang, kan, kita juga harus berjalan untuk mengambil mobil, Nona." Ucap Chanyeol. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok, Nona. Sini, biar aku gendong. Cepat naik, Nona."

"Ah..." Aku mencoba menapakkan kakiku lagi. Sial. Masih sakit. Uuuuh, bagaimana ini?!

"Hhh, iya deh." Maka akhirnya dengan setengah hati aku segera naik ke punggung Chanyeol.

...Sambil menutupi wajahku selama Chanyeol berjalan menggendongku menyusuri sepanjang _ballroom _untuk mencapaitempat parkir.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona." Ucap Chanyeol begitu menghentikan mobil dengan sempurna di depan rumah. Chanyeol segera melepas _seat-belt_-nya, keluar dan memutari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untukku.

"Biar aku bantu, Nona." Chanyeol langsung tanggap memegangi bahuku saat aku sedikit kesulitan untuk berdiri. Uh, sial. Rasanya aku sudah seperti nenek-nenek yang tidak bisa berjalan tanpa dibantu orang lain.

Chanyeol terus memapahku berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu. Aku mendapati namja tua itu sedang membaca buku sambil duduk di sebuah sofa dan begitu kami masuk rumah ia langsung memandangiku dan Chanyeol itu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." Sapa Chanyeol hormat.

Bukannya menjawab sapaan Chanyeol, namja tua itu malah bergantian memandangiku dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Darimana saja kalian sampai semalam ini?"

"Ah... Ka-kami..." Chanyeol melirik ke arahku, tapi aku diam saja. "Em... Saya baru saja mengantar Nona Baekhyun ke pesta temannya, Tuan."

"Pesta?" Namja tua itu menaikkan alisnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, Tuan."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau harus berjalan dibantu Chanyeol seperti itu, Tuan Putri?" Namja tua itu berpaling kepadaku dengan pandangan dan nada suara yang berbeda.

Aku berdecak kesal. Aku paling benci dijuluki seperti itu. Seakan-akan ia sedang menyindirku.

"Ah... Ini..." Chanyeol kembali melirikku. "Em, tadi saat mau pulang... Nona Baekhyun terjatuh dan kakinya terluka, makanya saya membantunya berjalan menuju kamar."

Namja tua itu diam menerima jawaban Chanyeol. Kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Ya sudah. Cepat antarkan dia ke kamar. Jangan lupa obati kakinya itu agar dia bisa berjalan sendiri lagi."

"Tanpa diperintah juga Chanyeol akan melakukannya." Balasku sambil menatapnya sinis. "Ayo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian ia kembali memapahku berjalan.

"Nah..." Chanyeol mendudukkanku di tempat tidurku. Aku menghela nafas lega begitu sudah terhempas di atas tempat tidurku. Kusandarkan punggungku pada sebuah bantal putih, kemudian memejamkan kedua mataku. Fuh.

"Nona tahan sebentar, ya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memberi sedikit pijatan kecil di kakiku. "Mungkin rasanya akan sedikit sakit, tapi lebih cepat sembuh kalau dibeginikan."

"AAAAHHH!" Jeritku kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengurut kakiku dengan cukup kuat. Saat itu juga nyut-nyutan langsung menyerang kakiku. Mataku sampai berkunang-kunang saking sakitnya. "Kau mau membuat kakiku diamputasi, hah?!" Bentakku kesal.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Maaf, Nona... Kaki Nona ini terkilir, dan cara untuk menyembuhkannya paling cepat ya dengan diurut seperti itu..."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas. "Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih enak daripada yang tadi?!"

Chanyeol nyengir lagi, kemudian menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Eng... Kalau yang lain sih aku tidak tahu, Nona..."

Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Aish~ dasar tidak berguna! Sudah, keluar sana!"

"Eh... Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan kaki Nona..?"

"Kakiku akan jauh lebih tidak kenapa-napa kalau kau tidak mengurutnya seperti tadi!" Gerutuku. "Sudah, keluar sana! Aku capek, mau tidur!"

"Ehehe..." Chanyeol nyengir lagi. "Maaf, ya, Nona. Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu. Selamat malam, Nona." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, kemudian ia segera keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menghela nafas.

Uh.

_Such a bad day. _

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Memutar ulang segala hal yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari waktu aku melihat Kai mencium pacar barunya itu, waktu aku terjatuh, waktu Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkan dengan kata-katanya itu, waktu aku jatuh untuk kedua kalinya...

...Dan waktu Chanyeol menggendongku...

Aku membenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam ke bantal. Tidak peduli dengan _make-up_-ku yang mengotori bantal putihku karena ulahku sendiri.

Kenapa hari ini seakan-akan Chanyeol menyita seluruh perhatianku?

* * *

_to be continued..._


End file.
